


Putting Money Where Your Mouth Is

by Anonymous



Series: A Little 'Lemon' with Your Tea [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Apologetic Sex, Body Worship, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith likes to cover all his bases okay?, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Even in a healthy threesome, fights still happen.  Keith pushes too hard and words get said during training.  Good for him he knows all the best ways to apologize.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a little after "More than a Chemical Attraction" so if you want to see how these three get together, I highly recommend that fic first. But I was really surprised by the great response to the last fic and thought everyone deserved a little encore. Besides Keith deserves his 'alone' time with Lance too right? Oh and speaking of encores, there might be more in future with these three. :) Enjoy!

“Hit it from the top guys, one more time.” Shiro’s voice rings out from the side.

It’s been a long morning and Keith can’t take it anymore. Not when Lance keeps making the same mistakes over and over and over. There goes a foot out of place. Leaving an opening to his right and his combat stance is wrong _again_.

“Why can’t you take this more seriously?” Keith shouts as his sword clashes against Lance’s shield. “Shiro’s told you to keep your guard up for the millionth time!”

Lance braces, wishes Keith would just _chill_ and gosh that sword is sharp. “Dude don’t you think I get the _point_? I mean I’m here training longer than Pidge and Hunk.” He clenches his teeth.

“That’s because they don’t _need_ it.” Hunk is a tank and Pidge is so quick in a fight that an enemy would be lucky to hit her. Lance’s shield disintegrates with one more freaking blow and Keith reaches to grab Lance’s armored collar. He yanks Lance close and growls. Why can’t he get it? Does Keith have to shake bloody common sense into him? Definitely.

“Quit it!” Lance jerks out of Keith’s grasp and glares. Well that’s the end of that training sequence. “Geez, what crawled into your food goo and _died_?”

“Oh you know,” Keith sarcastically retorts, “Just that my whiny boyfriend can’t last two minutes against a Galra cause he’s a lazy dumbass.”

 _“Lazy!”_ Lance shrieks. He gets back into Keith’s space and shoves him hard. Keith disappears his bayard just so the sword doesn’t cut his idiot lover. “Ha. Well I’m _sorry_ , not everyone a combat pro like you, Keith!”

“I didn’t say you had to be! But one day you’re not gonna be able to shoot your way out of a mess. You won’t be able to talk your way out of a trap. And you’ll be dead, Lance. _Dead_.”

“I’m. doing. my. best.” Each word underlined and gutted out.

 _“Then why do you still suck?”_ Keith yells. His voice echoes in the training hall and just.

Fuck. He shouldn’t have said that.

Not when he sees the color fade from Lance’s face. How his expression scrunches in effort to stay mad cause that really stung.

Lance squeezes his hands into fists and exhales low. _“Fuck you.”_

“Lance I—“

“Alright, knock it off you two!” Shiro forces himself between them and points to the door. “That was uncalled for Keith. Go to the showers and soak your head. You need to calm down.”

“But. I didn’t—“ Mean it. Well, Keith didn’t mean to say it like that. He…

“Showers. Now,” Shiro barks.

Keith pivots and stalks towards the showers. Bile rising up into his throat, burning his mouth with could'ves, should’ves. In his ears, his pulse thunders. How could he be such so stupid?

Behind him he hears, “Okay, Lance. Let’s break this down. Work on it in chunks.”

“Why, what’s the point?” Lance sounds punched. “You heard him _. I suck._ Give me a target I’ll hit a bull’s-eye in a snap. But no matter how long I throw a punch _, I guess it’s not good enough.”_

Keith’s steps falter. He wants the floor to crack open and crush him. Like the dick he is. Instead he walks faster, wanting to leave the situation now. He’s always been bad at social stuff, why did he think he’d get better just 'cause he landed a relationship?

“Come on.” In the corner of Keith’s eye, Shiro lays a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Compared to Keith, _everyone sucks._ Even _I_ used to suck back at the Garrison. Keith just has very high standards, he’s grown up fighting.”

“Surprise, surprise,” Lance states dryly.

“Just go a round with me, please?” Shiro just keeps at it coaxing, “I’ll walk you through it, step by step.”

“Fine." The paladin lets a loud sigh.

And Keith barely manages not to punch the doorway.

He reaches the locker room that connects to the training hall. It’s empty, good. Keith pulls off his helmet to chuck it against the metal walls. The clang makes him feel a bit better. So does roaring a strong, _“Fuuuuuuck.”_ for good measure. One by one he sheds his layers, not even bothering to make a neat pile.

Shiro’s right. Damn it. Shiro’s always right. He does need to soak his head.

He steps under the communal showerhead and blasts it freezing. It’s still not cold enough to stop his boiling blood. Looks like being part Galra means his circulation runs hot. But Keith can’t blame his heritage for what he’s done.

Nope. It’s all him.

Why can’t he be more like Shiro and say the right fucking thing? Not going too hard or too harsh on one of the few people he cares about?

Keith presses his head against the wall. Water runs in rivers through his hair and down his back. Why does he have to be such a screw-up? 

Cause Lance _has_ been doing better. After months of being out, Lance has learned how to dodge _beautifully_. It’s not like the Garrison trains cadets to be soldiers. The Garrison trains pilots, explorers, and scientists. Not fighters that run their mouths and won’t stay down even if they know what’s ‘good’ for them. What does he want? For Lance to be as battle-crazy as he is? Just cause Keith’s always been a fight now, talk later kind of guy, doesn’t mean Lance hasn’t proved that strategies actually help once in a while.

Like when they saved the Balmera. Lance pointed out how to trap the enemy ships instead of slashing androids right and left. Or how he motioned to a ladder so Keith could attack from behind while Lance acted as a diversion.   Or when he listed blind spots so Keith could use the castle’s defenses to protect the barrier.

Or a thousand other things. Pidge and Hunk might be the geniuses, but Lance finds the easiest and most obvious route that people usually miss. He can clearly predict where the enemy will be and lands a perfect shot when needed.

It’s…neat. Like really cool.

And Keith just rubbed one of his biggest insecurities in his face; just 'cause it’s one of Keith’s strengths.   Now who’s the dumbass?

The water finally works its magic. Helping Keith think. Well, he’s got to apologize. That’s for sure. But words still suck, and Keith’s better with actions. Wait.

Oh. _Oh_.

Well, maybe that will work.

Keith feels his lips twitch into a smile. His bad mood cracking from the possibilities, if Lance is up to it then both of them can enjoy Keith’s apology.

Keith greedily reaches for the supplies on the shelf and _gets ready._

* * *

 Lance hopes Keith is gone. So he can shower in peace while Shiro stills plays a few rounds of _‘Let’s wreck training droids like it’s going out of style!’_ Sure, he feels a bit better with the session; he finally managed the fighting sequence real slow but with fewer mess-ups.

But he doesn’t want to see Keith’s face right now.

Not when his words, that line ‘ _You suck’_ still rings in his ears. Lance knows Keith is blunt as hell, but wow talk about needing to pull your punches. When Lance’s confidence bounces back, and yeah it always does thank you, he’s gonna make Keith a powerpoint about _tact_.

And how not to be a douchebag.

He’s sure the whole team would appreciate it. His lover has enough loyalty and skill to take down a Galra fleet, but Allura would _kill_ them all for Keith to know what to say at an important political dinner.

He gets it. Really. Lance has a lot to learn and the empire is playing for keeps. They’re not going to play nice. They’re going to be ruthless, merciless, and Lance knows it pretty dang well after being blown up once upon a time.

“Keith’s just worried.” Shiro had said after the red paladin left. “He wouldn’t spar with you every second you’re free if he didn’t really care, you know?”

“Yeah. I know. It just, that—“

“It hurt.” Shiro finishes.

Lance nods, biting his lip. Shiro had then pulled him in for a hug. Lance didn’t cry mind you. Not at all no matter what the cameras say. They’re liars. Illusions. But Shiro’s hugs are the best. They wrap around Lance completely and he snorted because he couldn’t help but think of the world with the mermaids. Them all saying, _‘Here we are all safe and warm.’_

'Cause that’s what Shiro’s hugs feel like…and sometimes Keith’s hugs feel like that too.

Lance takes a deep breath and starts on his clothes. Striping off his armor and undersuit to place them in his designated locker. It’s when he almost trips naked over the random pile of crap that he realizes _Quiznak_ , he’s not alone.

“Keeeeith?” Lance calls out, peering around to look in the showers. Some of the showerheads have been left on. Steam rising in the closed space. Nothing. “Are you there?”

“Hey.”

“HOLY FREAKING CROW DON’T DO THAT.” Sneaking up behind your boyfriend is _not nice or kind._

“Sorry.” Keith whispers sheepishly. Lance determinedly keeps his eyes on Keith’s face. Not now gay thoughts. “I. I didn’t hear you the first time.”

“Well don’t mind me. I’ll shower quick and be out of your mullet in a minute.” He aims to keep it light and nonchalant. Lance paces to stand underneath the water. It’s the perfect temperature. Cool beans.

He doesn’t expect Keith to take the space next to him. He squirts shampoo straight into his hair and rubs viciously. Barely catches Keith chewing on his lip in his peripherals.

“You don’t have to rush, if you don’t want to.”

Lance rinses his hair and can’t help the words that cut out, “Are you sure? I mean why should I make you bask in the presence of a _loser_ such as myself?” Sarcasm is the only way Lance can regulate his emotions okay? Either he can sharpen his lines with puns and spite…or start tearing up again dang it.

“You’re not a loser.” A long moment between them. Only the sound of water spray crashing on skin. “But I am.”

Lance turns. “What.”

“I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.” Keith reaches over and takes Lance’s hand. They both watch the way Keith threads their fingers together. “I don’t want you to get hurt, but then I…Just let me make it up to you.”

Then he pulls their hands to his face and _sucks_ one of Lance’s fingers into his mouth.

“What the—“ Welp. That was a freaking surprise Lance didn’t expect. Neither did he expect his libido to pop up _literally_ and say hello. He tugs his hand a little. “Keith you don’t have to do this.”

 _“Please.”_ Keith hoarsely groans, kissing the digit. Then he blinks. “Unless you don’t want to?”

Lance always wants to. Even if he wants to push Keith off a cliff, he wants to. “O-only if you want to…”

Keith expression melts, he kisses Lance’s palm and breaches the space between them until it’s wet naked skin on wet naked skin. And Oh. Boy. Lance forgets to breathe.

“Thanks.” Under the best water pressure, Keith’s mouth finds Lance’s. He coaxes the paladin’s lips open slowly, drawing back only to start again as if each gentle press means, ‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.’

And then it turns deep and thorough. Lance groans and Keith devours the sound, eyes half-lidded and watching Lance slowly relax. Good, Keith wants this to feel amazing.   Wants Lance to feel his appreciation with every slide of tongue as he imprints the idea that Keith gives apologies in the most satisfying way possible.

He loves the way Lance’s arms come up to wrap around his neck. Keith returns the gesture only placing his hands on his hipbones instead, walking them backwards carefully, carefully.

Lance feels his back hit the wall and startles.

“Shhhhhh. It’s okay sweetheart. Let me take care of you.” When Keith sinks to his knees, Lance’s eyes go wide.

“Wait Keith, _Ahhh_ ”

The moan hits all of Keith’s hot spots and he’s determined to hear more. Wants to pull a decent _scream_ from the man. After all Keith and Shiro earn them when they do something right and Lance is so responsive. Addicting really. He swallows Lance whole, focusing on making Lance keen and writhe against the damp wall.

Keith pulls back to give special attention to the tip, smirking when Lance shudders as he teases where the head meets the shaft with his thumb. “Hope you forgive me when I _suck_ sometimes.”

Lance freezes. A futile effort when Keith starts sucking marks on his hips and inner thighs you know anywhere but where Lance _needs_ him to be. “Keith. Did you just _pun_ me?”

“Yes?” The red paladin hesitantly answers. But lets out a purr when Lance digs his nails into Keith’s scalp as a reward.

“I don’t, _ah_. Know if I should be proud or appalled.” Lance tries to direct Keith’s head where he wants it to be, but of course Keith wants to play.

Well. There is a plan. “Well I do like to say things that make you squirm, babe,” Keith retorts, rising to make a hickey behind the blue paladin’s ear. “You know, I’ve thought about this before.”

Lance gives a laugh that cracks midway. “Pfffft, you’ve thought of us _everywhere_. In the breakout room, in your _lion_ , do you ever give your perverted mind a break?”

It’s funny how different they are in sex, like Keith ends up pretty chatty; _ha he can find the words then,_ with petnames and dirty talk while Lance’s voice tends to devolve into pants and moans. Lance is determined to be coherent as long as possible. 

“No, could you blame me? You in the steam. Skin on display, just begging for someone to mark and bruise and own. Sometimes Shiro and I would even talk about you right after you left.”

He feels Lance shake, and buries his smile into the paladin’s racing pulse. Lets Lance drape his arms over his shoulders while Keith’s hands count and trace his ribs one by one. Lets their lower bodies find interesting places to grind and slide.

“Yeah, bet that gets you hot. All it’d take is a jerk of the hand and you’d crash into us, into our laps so pretty. Or you clawing the wall, trying to find a grip but slipping every time we take you _hard_. Maybe taking turns, maybe making a red, blue and black sandwich, working you open with our fingers and cocks. _You’d love it_.”

“Keiiiiiiith.” Lance whines high, and Keith has barely done anything and he already sounds like he’s on the edge. Fantastic. Once Lance’s legs start to buckle Keith moves the two over a couple feet to a shallow ledge that available when the team is too sore to stand. _Heh, sore._

“But I get you all to myself right now,” Keith purrs, helping Lance sit down. Loving the image of Lance panting up at him, his pupils dark and full. He straddles him and braces his hands against the wall behind Lance’s ears. “I was getting worried that you weren’t coming. Especially when I took my time getting all ready, baby.”

“W-what?” Lance coughs wetly trying to clear his throat.

Keith just gives a visual explanation. With one hand he reaches behind him to grab Lance’s cock, pecking the boy on the cheek when he makes a startled cry, and _sinks straight down to the hilt._

It’s a smooth glide, no breaks or mercy. Keith pushes himself nice and full, and Lance nervously whimpers, “Are you okay?” He smiles like the part-Galra he is, full of teeth. Lance is so sweet, but really who does he think he’s dealing with? Top, bottom he knows what he’s doing. It’s obvious to see he’s got this under control.

“Yeah babe, made myself all nice and open so I didn’t have to wait to ride you 'till you break.”

 _“Oh my—“_ Keith doesn’t let him finish. He uses the leverage of the wall to start a rhythm to drive Lance senseless. Up, down. His thighs muscles doing him right. Chasing the broken wails that fall from Lance’s mouth as his expression goes slack and dazed. The blue paladin won’t last long but Keith’s counting on that.

“Keith, I can’t. I’m gonna…” Lance chokes out, and Keith uses his new height from his spot in Lance’s lap to press him into the wall. 

 _“_ It’s fine, come for me. _Let me feel it.”_ And Keith cheats, clenches his ass just to watch Lance lose it. Slides his palm behind Lance’s head so he doesn’t bash it into unconsciousness when Lance’s whole body arches back so hard.

Beautiful.

“Beautiful,” He says aloud, bending to mouth along Lance’s collarbones as Lance comes down from his high, “You’re so good for me, Lance.” 

He slowly pops off, relishing the squelch and the way Lance is still able to flush darker.

Lance looks down the span of Keith’s body and his brain restarts from the afterglow. “Wait, you d-didn’t—?”

Keith wants to keep his eyes gentle, his voice light. Yet then again…he’s not Shiro and Lance shivers when Keith says, “ _Honey_ , baby, we’re not finished yet. Gotta make sure you know how _sorry_ I am.”

Keith stands over him and tugs on Lance’s knees. Pulls him to slide down the wall, until his back rests on the ledge instead. This position would be so good, Keith mournfully thinks, his cock still hard as he burns the image of Lance into his brain. Him sprawled on his back, hair and body wet as his limbs fall to the sides broken, pliant and lovely. 

“Turn over for me, darling?”

Lance gulps, getting the idea and complies.

He turns over, weight on his forearms, resting his knees on…a towel? Huh, Keith must have laid that down earlier, _he really did plan for everything._    Lance has a general idea how this is going to go. Especially when he feels Keith’s rough calluses trail down his back to grip his ass and spread. Like, it’s only fair right? Mind-blowing orgasm for mind-blowing orgasm. Besides it’s not as if he can get it up that fast again anytime soon.

Keith proves him wrong.

He feels something wet and _practically crawls up the wall._ That is not a finger. Or a dick. Holy. Fucking. Crow.

A loud smack of the lips. “I knew you’d taste wonderful.” Lance gives a mangled scream in reply. “Shiro’s gonna be jealous I did this first, serves him fucking right.”

Lance just scrambles for a hold, something _anything_ , wants to jerk towards or get the hell away from that silken touch on his opening. Keith, _the asshole…wait_ , laughs darkly and Lance can feel that too. Stunned he barely notices how Keith’s pinned his body to the ledge making escape possible just to spread his thighs further.

“I wonder why we’ve never done this to you,” Keith says after a while. Giving his mouth a break from fucking Lance open on his tongue. “You’re gorgeous like this. Desperate, sensitive and _god the way you_ _sound_.”

Oh. So that helpless shriek of a dying animal is coming from him. Good to know.

Keith adds a finger beside his tongue. Pulls back for a breath. “Next time we need to do this in front of a mirror. Just so you can see how fucking pretty you are. Just so I can to see your face.”

Each word is said adoringly, dreamily and Lance is breaking. How can Keith talk about next time, when Lance doesn’t know if he’s going to survive this time? His elbows collapse and Lance lands on his chest. He reaches back distressed, reaching for some kind of anchor. Keith gives it to him. He interlocks their fingers and kisses them softly.

Then 'cause he’s also a _jerk_ he uses a couple of their combined fingers to stretch him more. Presses their fingers together on the spot that makes Lance scream louder. His cries echo in the showers with every press or lick or _suck_.

“Or we could have Shiro do it. Have him string you out, just like this for hours. I could be in front holding you, kissing your tears and watching you get wrecked. _Shit_. You don’t even need a hand on you, do you baby?”

“Please, _please_. S-stop. I can’t take— I can’t. Please. _Just get in me_.”

And Keith didn’t mean to make Lance beg. He feels a little guilty for overwhelming Lance. But he couldn’t help it or stop himself not when the picture Lance makes is just… _wow_. Now though he gently pulls their glistening fingers out, the sight and noise is obscene.

“Shhhhh. I got you. _I adore you_. I’m gonna give it to you. I’m gonna give you everything.” 

His dick hurts when he touches it. He hadn’t noticed how bad it was. Keith’s been so focused on Lance that he could probably come from just edging Lance. Keith licks his lips, savoring the taste on them. If only they didn’t need to sleep. He holds his cock against Lance’s rim and Lance in anxious relief pushes back, impaling himself quickly, painlessly. _God, he loves this man._

“Easy.” He runs the hand Lance doesn’t have a grip on over the paladin’s spine for comfort. “We’re almost there. I’m one second from losing it.”

Lance wheezes almost hysterical. “Losing it? _I’m already there,_ where have you been? I’m already at my limit.”

“Then let’s fall.”

It really only takes them ten seconds. A couple soft rocks of their hips and the two are _gone_. Keith leans over to mouth a shoulder blade lightly as they twitch, break and withe together in the release.

But for minutes they just hold each other. Feeling the race of their heartbeats slow as their breathing begins to sync up. Keith doesn’t even want to move, but there’s something important he has to do.

“I’m scared.”

“What?” Lance says tired, and god Keith just wants to let him sleep but…

“I—“ Keith swallows and tries again. “I’m scared. You and Shiro mean everything to me. A-and I can’t. I lost Shiro once and it _killed_ me. I can’t lose you too okay?”

A pause. “Shiro came back.” Lance twists around Keith’s hold. Slides from the ledge into Keith’s lap.

“That’s not the point! I really don’t want anything to happen to you. I love—“

Lance cuts Keith off with a chaste press of lips. “I know. But I can’t magically go from brains to brawn you know. You have to be a little more patient dude.”

“I’ll try,” Keith grumbles sullenly, earning another peck from Lance.

“That’s all I ask.” Then Lance blushes, “Actually could you…um help me clean up?”

Keith happily does so. It’s one of the best parts of the showers honestly. Messes are easy and there’s no bedsheets to change, no Shiro poking them in the sides so he can wipe them off, making them feel guilty 'cause he doesn’t mind doing all the clean up…

Shiro.

 _“Shiro kept training after I came in,”_ Lance hisses in horror. Shiro is religious with his showers.

“Ten bucks he’s waiting outside,” Keith bets helping Lance step into his underwear.

“You shut up.”

“Twenty bucks that he’s out there guarding, heard the whole thing… _and loved it_.”   Lance pushes at Keith, but he overbalances almost falling over since Keith hadn’t finished tying his shoes. Luckily Keith catches him by the shoulder.

“Well, maybe he went somewhere else, somewhere far away from me and _you_.”

Lance loses that bet. Keith happily collects his twenty in other ways.

And Shiro wants an encore…very soon.

 

 


End file.
